


How To Kill A Love Bird

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Charles Being Concerned, Coma, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hospitalization, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Warning for Shaw, Whump, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: The mind is just as powerful than one may think and when Charles concentrates hard enough they end up in a coma and sometimes..dead. So when am argument engures with Charles and Erik things takes a turn for the worst... A whole lot worst.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another night and it was just another argument. Charles and Erik had been fighting again and despite the many talks with Raven and Charles had he refuses to leave Erik behind but this time was different Charles felt real anger and rage and he waved his arms in the air and screamed at the top of this lungs.  
"YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" Charles screamed pushing Erik out of the way.  
"Just for once will you listen to me! FOR GOODNESS SAKES CHARLES!" Screamed Erik back as he took his arm now free from his boyfriend's grip.  
"just leave me alone will you"  
"why can't you just talk to me! please, Charles.. CHARLES!"  
The shouting continued, the sound growing louder as they argued in a continuous loop. Charles and Erik had been out by the pub having a good time before a slightly drunk Erik blurted out saying he had cheated on Charles, cheated with him with another. This and despite not caring how drunk Erik was had sent Charles into a frantic frenzy to walk out of the pub and out in the open and soon a slightly sober Erik had followed his now angered boyfriend outside where the moonlight had started dance around them.

Their fight had escalated quickly as far as Charles punching Erik on the arms. Erik had tried to stop him by gripping his wrist but as small as Charles was he managed to pull himself free.  
"CHARLES! DAMN IT CHARLES! LISTEN TO ME!" Screamed Erik again catching up with him. Charles turned quickly around his arms wrapped around his chest and his brows pointing forward.  
"what do you want?"  
"listen... please I would never cheat on you, just read my mind and you'll find out," said Erik slowly, his eyes fixed on Charles closing the gap between them. Charles promised Erik that he won't enter his mind anymore and he shall keep that promise and it'll stay that way. Erik placed his hand on Charles' chest placing it where his heart was bending down to whisper.  
"I'll never betray you"  
Charles heard this and felt even more angered because it didn't sound real, it felt fake and his anger grew and before long he had focused for so long on the fact that no matter what Erik keeps saying this he was still mad. Still raging.

Charles never took his eyes and his mind off Erik until at that exact moment Erik began screaming, his hands on his head and trying to get the sound out of his mind.  
"CHARLES! PLEASE STOP!" shouted Erik his mind hurting badly and the static sound still ringing. He fell and landed on his back rolling in agony screaming in the night. This continued until the screaming become all but silent harsh breaths and Erik stopped rolling around as a tear ran down his eyes.  
"Erik! Erik stopped playing around! Erik! ERIK!" Charles said his mind snapping out of the haze and his eyes laid upon the stillness of his boyfriend. He came closer wanting to know what had happened and as he did he felt mortified as he fell to his knees with tears raining down from his eyes.  
"E..E.Erik?" whispered Charles his breath becoming silent. Erik only moaned as a response. Charles in an act of worry and fear had lifted Erik slowly and carefully placed his head on his lap.  
"Erik. Erik, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said kissing him softly on his head. Erik moaned again. He only moaned and with that Erik become quite and then he becomes still again.

Charles cried hard, kissing only Erik's head. Kissing him on the cheek. Kissing him on the lips. He then took off his jacket and wrapped Erik with it and in the moonlight he fumbled for his phone and dialled for the ambulance. And when they arrived Charles never left Erik's side. He never left Erik to become alone. Never Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'm clearly not a medical student and so I'm sorry for any medical mistakes. And secondly Moria seems a little mean during this and she will be in the next couple or so more chapters but don't worry there is a Charles plot twist for her near the Ned but it's a big surprise.. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Charles walked up and down the corridor, his feet searching for the answers that had been racing through his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair so much that it stood in all directions. His sister Raven came rushing through the doors running towards Charles pulling him into a tight hug.   
"Oh Charles, what happened?" asked Raven with her usual worried tone when she knew what was wrong.   
"It's Erik"   
"what about him? the last time I remember was you and Erik arguing" her tone changed now, the slight tone of anger.   
"no, it's my fault. I..." before Charles could finish explaining a doctor came out of the door a clipboard I'm his hands.   
"Mr Xavier, I've got the test results back," Said the doctor convincingly as he smiled at Charles and then to Raven.   
"how is he? is he okay? can we visit him?" These questions flooded Charles' mind wanting to know if Erik will be okay.

The doctor had bitten his lip as he tried to shut himself up by saying something stupid.   
"okay Mr Xavier.. but I must say that you may not like what I'm about to tell you once inside" he replied back but Charles wasn't listening as the only thing circulating around his head was seeing Erik. That's all that matter. Raven and Charles gathered their stuff and followed the doctor into a nearby room and inside laid ever so still on the bed were Erik; tubes of different kinds went in and out of Erik. An oxygen mask covering his mouth and wires had all been attached to a heart monitor as it slowly beat away. Charles took a seat next to his boyfriend taking his hand and stroking it with his thumb while Raven sat on the opposite side watching Erik and Charles at the same time.   
"what..what happened to him?" asked Charles not telling them about what he had done.  
"His brain has temporarily stopped working.." said the doctor gripping tightly more on his clipboard.

Charles and Raven looked at him now with Charles crying tears from his eyes.   
"what does that mean?" asked Raven becoming concerned about the truth that will be soon told. The doctor once again bit his lip but soon told them the condition of Erik Lehnsherr.   
"We have a confirmation that he is in a state of being in a coma..something must have affected his brain causing his mind to shut down... still alive but as for as we can assess when he wakes up he won't remember anything or anyone" and just then the look into Charles' eyes began to deepened and at once he stared at the doctor with hatred in his eyes not knowing the strength his mutations had. But unlike Erik the doctor didn't move, he didn't flinch at the touch. What was wrong?   
"I better leave, it's best you two get to stay with him, goodbye Mr Xavier," he said as he smiled and simply went out the door.

Charles and Raven sat there in silence but only the heart monitor made any sound. Charles broke into tears again as Raven went to his side, her arms around her brother's.   
"Oh gosh, why, why this?" cried Charles as he held Erik's hand tighter, squeezing harder knowing that there won't be any response any time soon.   
"I'm sure he'll be okay," said Raven resting her head on his shoulders. Charles barely took his eye off Erik as he watched his chest rise up and down, the wires and tubes rising up and down with him.   
"please, please wake up" whispered Charles bending down to kiss him on the hand than on the forehead. He leaned his head down on Erik's chest trying to listen to his heartbeat and it was there but slow and yet painful at the same time. Charles cried again letting the tears flow down his face trying to hide them from Raven.

Time went by and it seemed to them that Erik will never wake up and that's the honest truth. Erik laid so still but despite this Charles had hope and even if it was time to go home he never let Erik go and was sorry for his actions. Charles barely had time to say goodbye to Erik before they were asked to leave.   
"please. I just need to.."   
"I'm sorry sir, you need to leave," said one of the nurse, her eyes darkening with anger. With this Charles stormed off with Raven following behind him.   
"Charles wait, Charles, slow down"   
"just take me home Raven, just take me home" Charles replied as he and Raven gotten into the car and off they went back home, back to the mansion without Erik. With the one that Charles loves the most. Charles started out of the window as Raven drove pass buildings and roads, he imagined Erik driving him home asking him if he's alright.

Charles had missed his eyes and his shark-like smile. He misses the way Erik's hair followed the wind as they drove by and the way Erik spoke to him in his strong German accent. Charles misses everything about Erik and he wasn't there to share it with him as they drove by in silence. As they arrived home, Charles stormed inside quickly not speaking to Raven and when they entered their home the chattering of several people in the dining room had stopped. Moria MacTaggert along with Hank, Sean, Darwin, Alex and Angel stood around the doorframe and watched as Charles and Raven entered. They had heard Charles telling Raven to leave him alone and rushed angrily upstairs to his and Erik's bedroom. Raven sighed and walked back to where the others were.   
"what happened?" asked Hank his hands preoccupied with a glass of wine in his hand. Raven shook her head and told them about Erik and the coma and Charles said it's his fault.   
"he won't speak to anyone, he won't speak with no one," said Raven as Hank poured her a glass of wine as well.

Moria MacTaggert had failed to see what was so special about Lehnsheer that gotten Charles so swoon over him. She had always despised Erik and besides it was clear that the kiss between her and Charles was far superior to that of Erik's and Charles'.   
"I won't blame Charles at all, I might even add that Erik deserves what he got, he was always a troublemaker"   
Everybody stared at her at the notion that they had always cared about Charles' feels and has supported his relationship with Erik.   
"what?"   
"that seems very insensitive don't you think Moria," said Angel, her arms crossed. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Moria just shrugged her shoulders and walked away to another room; just, in the middle of their room Charles had cried and cried under the covers of their bed hugging Erik's pillow. His scent still lingers within them and beside him was a photo in a frame of Charles' last happy memory of Erik as they are embraced into a tight hug with Erik kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
